Harry Potter And The Order Of Transgenics
by Echo-Three
Summary: AU Ootp: This will eventually be a HP Dark Angel Crossover. Max's sister Cass is a member of the order she is sent an X6 as backup and as a spy in Hogwarts. Starts At end of HP Book 4 and the end of the Season 2 episode Designate This.
1. Prologue:Goodbye Logan

I do not own Dark Angel or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Dark Angel, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

_Alternate Ending to 'Designate This'_

Max ran up the hill. She stoped for a moment to watch Manticore burn and smiles. Then she turned andcontinues running until she arrives at Logan's building. When she enters his apartment, Logan is lying unconscious on the couch. Asha who was keeping an eye on him gives him an injection of the antidote while Max watches from a few yards away. An hour passes and they both are pacing. Finally Logan wakes up after three hours. Asha checks his eyes, then approaches Max at the window.

"He's going to be all right," Asha told Max.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there," Logan told Max "Come closer."

"Better not risk it" Max replied. "We don't know how easy it is for me to infect you again, and...that was the last of the antigen."

"We're going to find a way to beat this right" Logan said slightly worried.

"Maybe but I doubt it will be something that we can find without years of research," Max said sadly. "Maybe its not worth it."

"Max" Logan tried to interrupt.

"No Logan just listen" Max continues, "I've thought about this a lot while you were unconscious, the best thing for all parties involved will be for me to disappear for a while I might stick around Seattle for a little while but I need to lay low its only a matter of time before the government begins hunting us down and as long as I'm close to you you're in danger from the virus and anyone sent to hunt me down. I think it would be best if we try to put some distance between us, goodbye Logan." Not waiting for a response she walked out of his apartment not entirely sure where she was going just that she wanted to get away from that apartment.


	2. Chapter 1:Potential Disasters Or Rewards

_I do not own Dark Angel or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Dark Angel, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me._

It had been three hours since Max left Logans. She was currently sitting on the Space Needle looking down at the city thinking about what she had done in a previous life to deserve such a messed up life, had she been paying attention she would have noticed the form creeping up behind her.

"Hello Max"

In one quick motion, Max was standing up holding the person by their throat. It took her a few seconds to realize whom she was holding. "What do you want Alec" she angrily asked annoyed that he had disturbed her solitude.

"Hey you just looked like you could use someone to talk to, now can you put me down." Reluctantly Max released him. "Okay now we're getting somewhere, so I guess congratulations are in order you've now taken down an entire covert government agency, what are you going to do next," Alec asked half joking.

"You know, if you keep annoying me the next thing I do may involve seeing whether you can survive a fall from the top of the Space Needle" Max said Menacingly.

"Okay, Okay sheesh no need to get all riled up, seriously what's wrong," this time Alec actually looked completely serious.

"Max sighed while she didn't particularly like him she really did need to talk to someone and Alec might be one of the few people who could understand her problem being a fellow escapee. After attempting to stare him down for a few minutes she finally caved, "I guess what's bothering me is that right now I don't have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't work for Logan anymore since the danger is to great and any other type of steady work is now to dangerous since while they probably don't have pictures of all of us I have no doubt that the minute I was recaptured they took my picture and sent it everywhere they could think of just in case I escaped again. So needless to say I don't have a lot of options not to mention I've released thousands of kids into a society that while they know how to blend in they really don't know how to properly function in it in the long term."

Alec looked thoughtful, "well I see the enormity of your actions have finally caught up with you. While I'm really not quite sure what any of us should do with our lives I think if we are to survive we are going to have to get organized there are a lot of us out here and we are going to need everyone if we are to survive."

"I agree with you" Max replied "but how are we going to get everyone together, if they keep to there training they'll spread out which will leave everyone to be picked off one at a time by whoever they send after us."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about gathering them just keeping them from being killed" Alec stated as he seemingly stared off into space.

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

At his reply Max looked in the direction he was looking seeing what appeared to be a star blinking in a pattern she recognized as meaning return to base. "As if we didn't have enough problems it'll be a slaughter."

"Not necessarily" said Alec with a crooked grin.

"What do you mean, everyone who obeys that signal will be killed."

"You are right however that signal is automated and I doubt the normals have bothered learning the code since they don't need to learn it to send out a signal. So if we can some how commandeer that signal we can send our own message telling what's really going on and to get in contact with us and above all stick together."

"Alec that plan just might work okay lets get this planned out we won't be able to pull it off before tomorrow night but most won't start out before then anyways".

With that, they began to plan their attack on the signals control area all the while hoping no one obeyed too early.


	3. Chapter 2:Blowing The Whistle

I do not own Dark Angel or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Dark Angel, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

_Partially Based On The Episode 'Bag em'_

At an encampment in the woods, some soldiers are in a large tent with computer monitors and other electronic equipment. Several soldiers are reporting to a man in a suit. "How many does that make so far."

"Thirty-nine Agent White as well as around one hundred fifty that we think died in the escape" replied the soldier.

"I want confirmed deaths I don't care how many you think died get confirmation."

"Yes Sir."

Later that night, a soldier is operating the machine while White stands nearby. "Satellite's in range, sir."

"Light her up" White replied. The machine emits a laser toward the sky and the satellite starts blinking. Max and Alec approach and crouch in the bushes nearby. Alec takes out a soldier guarding the generator and Max approaches it. Moments later, all the lights go out. "Keep at it. I'm going find out what the hell's going on".

Outside, Max stands next to the man running the laser and looks at the sky. "All those stars kinda make you feel small and insignificant, huh?" Alec knocks the man out and they start typing on the computer running the laser. Elsewhere in the woods, a group of Manticore kids are walking and sees the signal in the sky it no longer is an order to rendezvous, instead it says that the base is permanently compromised and all soldiers are to try to locate a unit commander. The Unit Commanders are to keep them together and try to locate X5-494 for a more complete briefing. Finally, it says not to trust anyone who works for Manticore or the government.

Meanwhile White and some of his soldiers find one of the unconscious guards. "We've got a security breach" White yells into his radio. "The perimeter's been compromised."

"Okay the signals been sent lets destroy this thing and get out of here."

Alec takes the gun he stole from a guard and shoots the machine. "Okay lets go" he replies. They run out of the building and into the woods. "So where to now."

"Well assuming she still lives there Original Cindy shouldn't have a problem with us crashing at my old apartment" Max replies.

"Okay then lets go." With that, they set out for the apartment building making sure to stay out of site.

White and his men enter the signal building and find it completely trashed. "Nobody hears about this clear" White Threatens. "As far as anyone's concerned the tech was defective I will not be outsmarted by a bunch of freaks, send all guards out to patrol and kill any that are still near we need a new plan."


End file.
